This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There major goal of this project is to understand the underlying biology of nuclear transfer, with the ultimate goal of furthering the understanding of embryonic stem cells and to perhaps produce a cloned non-human primate offspring. In order to achieve this, oocytes will be collected from baboons and then manipulated in various ways in the lab to produce cloned and/or control embryos. The majority of these embryos will be retained in the laboratory for use in in vitro studies. However, a portion of the embryos will be transferred into recipient females in order to establish pregnancies.